


5 Times Somebody Finds Out that Peter is Married

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 5+1, Bisexual Peter Parker, F/F, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Secret Marriage, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: +1 time that Peter realized he was married
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Past Michelle Jones/ Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	5 Times Somebody Finds Out that Peter is Married

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an au that is based loosely off of KollaneAuto's au about Peter being married and Harley finding out. I changed it but still pay homage by mentioning one of the original characters.

1\. Harley and Shuri

Harley had been dating Peter for a while when the two decided to skip the wedding and just get eloped. The two went down to the courthouse where they tried to get married but failed when they were told that Peter was already married. Peter seemed confused until the wedding certificate was presented to him. Harley couldn’t believe it. 

“How do you forget you’re married?” Harley asked.

“My wife lives in Wakanda and we haven’t seen each other in years. We did this to piss off her father when we were younger. I haven’t heard from her since except when she updates me on my daughters or is bringing them back to the states during the summers,” Peter said.

“How long ago?” Harley asked.

“We kinda separated years ago,” Peter said. “I can call her and have her come stateside so you can meet her and the girls and so we can get a divorce.” Harley nodded as Peter made the call to MJ asking her to come to the state. Shuri overheard and couldn’t believe that her girlfriend was still married to her ex-boyfriend. She made fun of Peter in the background for forgetting the marriage before trying to marry someone else. Peter hung up after MJ agreed and went to tell Harley about the visit.

“In my defense, MJ never told Shuri about the marriage either,” Peter said. Harley nodded as they headed back to the compound. He asked who all knew about the marriage and was surprised to find that both MJ and Peter only told May and her parents. 

“Well at least I know now,” Harley said. Peter smiled for the first time since he was reminded of the past marriage. 

* * *

2\. Tony, Pepper, Happy, and Morgan

Tony was annoyed that Harley and Peter had invited some old friends to stay at the compound. Neither boy had mentioned who or why they were staying. When the Wakandan plane land, Peter seemed to be excited while Harley was nervous. Two girls got out first and ran to Peter. He picked up both. Tony recognized the girls as Peter’s daughters. He didn’t know the whole situation with the girls besides that they lived with their mother in Wakanda. No, wander Harley was nervous. Tony hadn’t seen the girls whenever Harley was around. April and Mayday were smiling as they talked to their dad about what they were learning in classes. MJ looked Harley up and down.

“I thought you said Harry,” MJ said.

“No, I said Harley,” Peter said. Mayday and April saw Morgan and ran over to her explain something to her.

“Nice to see you again,” MJ said. 

“Can we just get this over with?” Peter muttered as he nodded at Shuri.

“Hey broken white boy,” Shuri said.

“Hey Princess of Wakanda,” Peter said. “How are my wonderful kids doing?” 

“They are great. Little angels. Though MJ thinks school in America will be better than over in Wakanda,” Shuri said. 

“You must be MJ,” Harley said.

“And you are Peter’s fiance,” MJ said. 

“Actually we haven’t proposed yet,” Harley said. 

“And they won’t,” Tony said. “I’m guessing you’re the girls’ mom.”

“Michelle Jones,” MJ said. “Girlfriend of the Princess of Wakanda.”

“The girls are angels whenever Peter brought them to the compound,” Pepper said. 

“Thanks,” MJ said. “I can’t take all the credit, Peter and Shuri help out.” April and Mayday ran back to their dad.

“Papa can we play with Morgan?” April asked. 

“Yeah let Mommy and I talk about the reason you guys are here,” Peter said.

“Mommy said you were trying to get married,” Mayday said. Tony, Pepper, and Happy looked at Harley and Peter confused.

“Yeah, would you two like to be flower girls in the wedding?” Peter said.

“Mommy said that you can’t get married because you’re married to her,” April said. Tony, Pepper, and Happy looked surprised.

“Well, that is why Mommy and I are going to sign so paperwork so we can get married,” Peter said. He looked at Tony and Pepper. “So I guess this is the time I tell you that I am married.” 

“MJ and Shuri are in town to look at schools for the girls and so MJ and I can get the divorce paper signed. They are staying in New York for a bit and they think it would be great for the girls to live in the same country as me,” Peter explained. 

“Why are you guys just getting a divorce?” Tony said.

“Peter went and tried to get married,” MJ said. 

“We figured a ceremony could be planned later,” Peter said. Morgan leads the girls to play while the adults went in to talk. Pepper called May that night who confirmed the story. The two may have started planning Peter and Harley’s ceremony.

* * *

3\. Natasha

Nat was in the compound when she ran into Shuri and Peter in the lab arguing. She listens in to the two. They were talking about designs for new technology. She was about to leave when the conversation changed to Shuri’s girlfriend, MJ who was someone from Peter’s past. 

“Well you don’t know my girlfriend as I do,” Shuri said.

“I’m married to her. I think I know her better than you,” Peter said.

“Just because you have kids and got drunk and married her doesn’t mean you know her better than the girl who had been married to her,” Shuri said. Nat entered the lab.

“You’re old enough to marry?” Nat asked. Peter nodded.

“Harley and I are talking about getting married, but I have to get my divorce finalized first,” Peter said. Nat nodded.

“So when do I get to mean the mini spiders?” Nat asked.

“I will have to introduce you to my girls. They would love to meet you. They already call you aunt Nat because of Morgan,” Peter said. “How about dinner on Friday?”

“That sounds great,” Nat said. She went to find Tony to give him a piece of her mind since not only did she miss Peter’s wedding but also the fact that she had two nieces. Tony had to explain to his friend how up until recently he had only known about the girls not the wedding. Nat seemed to forgive him for the wedding but not the girls. She decided not to tell the other avengers to see if they would be able to find out what was going on or if they would have to be told. 

* * *

4\. Ned and Betty

Ned and Betty hadn’t seen MJ in a while. They did not know that Peter and MJ got married. They did know about the girls and came to see them. When they got to the compound they saw Harley who was showing MJ a ring. 

“Do you think he will be mad if I propose?” Harley asked.

“He will be excited,” MJ said. 

“You’re proposing?” Ned asked.

“Tony gave me permission. Once this whole divorce goes through then we are going to be married,” Harley said. MJ looked at him annoyed. 

“You’re married?” Betty asked.

“Peter and I are married,” MJ said. “Peter married me because of the girls.”

“He never told me,” Ned said upset. Harley put the ring in his jacket. 

“He probably didn’t want to say anything since they eloped,” Harley said. Peter came out.

“Hey Tony was wondering where you two went,” Peter said.

“You got married!” Ned said. Peter looked at Ned.

“Yeah, but I’m getting divorced so I can get married to Harley eventually,” Peter said. The group headed in eventually after Peter explained the situation. Peter pulled Ned back and told him about his plans to propose to Harley. 

* * *

5\. The Avengers

The avengers had recently met Peter’s daughters, Mayday and April. Natasha knew all about their parents coming divorced but the girls and Shuri did not bring up the divorce and just talked about some movie Morgan had shown them the night before. When the group of young adults came in the avengers were playing with the two girls and Morgan. Shuri and MJ sat next to each other. The group came in and sat down talking. Harley got up and dragged Peter up who looked at him confused. Harley got down on one knee. 

“I know we have to wait until the divorce is through but will you marry me?” Harley said. Peter laughed which surprised everyone but Ned as he pulled out a ring.

“I was going to propose to you,” Peter said. 

“This is what we get for not talking this through,” Harley said.

“The funny part is that I knew about both proposals,” Ned said.

“Did he say once Peter was divorced?” Clint asked. The other avengers looked at Peter as he helped his boyfriend up.

“He is married to his ex-girlfriend and the mother of his child,” Harley explained. The avengers began to ask questions as Peter tried to answer them. Harley stayed next to Peter as MJ helped answer what she could as well. Morgan distracted the girls as the adults talked about Peter and MJ’s failed marriage. Peter held on to Harley’s hands. Pepper, May, and Nat were talking over colors for the wedding and what would look great for the wedding. Tony was the only one thinking about how this would affect his announcement of naming Peter, Harley, and Morgan as his heirs.

* * *

+1. Peter 

The divorce was finalized. The planning for the wedding felt like forever but the day finally came. Peter felt overly happy as he walked down the aisle. He could not believe that the day was finally here. Before he knew it he was right in front of Harley. The ceremony went by quickly and before he knew it they were at the reception hall. It wasn’t until that night after they had left that Peter came to the realization.

“I’m married,” Peter said. 

“Well, I hope that is what just happened,” Harley said. “Or we are going to have a lot of friends complaining about the fake wedding situation.”

“I’m just never had that realization before. I mean in the past I had to mark it on tax forms with MJ but now it feels so real with you now,” Peter said. 

“Well, I am glad to be married to you too,” Harley said. 

“I love you Peter Parker-Keener,” Harley said.

“I love you Harley Parker-Keener,” Peter said. Peter pulled him closed as they kissed. There was a lot they would still have to figure out but that could be figured out after the honeymoon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Parkner server: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
